


Romance, Perchance? (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [11]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lent Challenge 2011, Picnics, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Tamaki in the equation, even the most carefully constructed plans can spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance, Perchance? (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rotten1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rotten1/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Tamaki finally wins Haruhi over, and she decides if she's going to bed with an idiot, she should be the one making all the moves.

Haruhi loved Tamaki. They'd been together for nearly a year now, and she'd been thinking that it was about time for them to take their relationship to the next level. She wanted him to have her - all of her - and that elated her. Still, the thought of _telling_ him of her intentions filled her with a sense of something akin to dread. After all, Tamaki had been acting the part of the quintessential prince for years now, and she knew that if he had the time to 'make plans', he would go overboard with the whole notion of creating 'the perfect romantic moment' for her. His propensity to turn even the simplest things into spectacles of outlandish proportions was oddly endearing. But not always.

She sighed inwardly as she pictured dozens and dozens of flowers, plushies as far as the eye could see, candlelight and rose petals, and likely some elaborate heroic cosplay where he could swoop in and, likely literally, sweep her off her feet. She sighed again. Tamaki was an idiot. A well-meaning idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

It wasn't that Haruhi didn't like flowers and romance. In fact, she loved day lilies, and she even owned a stuffed animal or two. And while she appreciated the gestures, she wouldn't call herself a 'girly-girl'. She didn't go gaga over the elaborate, grandiose gestures that seemed to make every other female on the planet swoon; she much preferred simple and understated. Being in the limelight only made her feel awkward and uncomfortable. That was why she had decided that she would plan out the evening - if only to keep Tamaki grounded in reality and prevent things from escalating to the ridiculous.

She had informed him that they would meet on Sunday afternoon. Now that summer was approaching and the weather was getting nice, a picnic sounded like fun. Of course, Tamaki had gushed over the idea, and had immediately started talking about using his family's helicopter to fly to Karuizawa so that they could partake of the fresh country air. Haruhi had cut him off mid-rant. She wasn't interested in having a musician stand discreetly off to the side to serenade them with romantic guitar melodies. In the few seconds of silence that had ensued, she'd told him that the grounds at _his_ house were more than adequate, and that the orchard that made up a part of the back gardens would be idyllic. She'd breathed a sigh of relief when, after a moment's consideration, Tamaki had agreed, and would see her on Sunday. Haruhi secretly hoped that the wandering guitarist wouldn't make an appearance.

On Sunday morning she shopped for the picnic, and looking to Tamaki's half-French ancestry, she chose items representative of his heritage. Into her basket, she packed a loaf of good, crusty bread, some pâté, olive tapenade, a variety of French cheeses, an assortment of sliced fresh fruits, and a small box of delicate looking pastries from the pâtisserie. Later, dressed in a simple white cotton dress, she stood on Tamaki's porch with her picnic basket and a folded up blanket. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hello, Haruhi. You look beautiful."

As he led her by the hand out to the orchard, her mouth dropped open as she looked around in disbelief. White doves in gilded cages and fairy lights hung from the branches of a couple of trees, and in the clearing a dining table for two - complete with china, chilled champagne bucket, and polished candelabras - had been set up. A white-gloved butler waited to attend them. "What the hell is this?" she asked, obviously unimpressed with what she saw.

"It's for our picnic, my darling," Tamaki cooed as he leaned in and gave her a soft brush of lips. "I wanted you to have the very best. The furniture is Chippendale. The china is Royal Copenhagen, and the crystal is Swarovski. Do you like it?"

"Hardly!" Haruhi replied, only to sigh when she heard Tamaki's shocked, and slightly hurt, gasp. "Tamaki, have you ever even _been_ on a picnic before?"

"Well, no, not exactly, but I assumed it was similar to al fresco dining. Since you were bringing the food, I thought I'd take care of the setting details." Tamaki blinked at her earnestly before his suave demeanour slid back into place. "Now come, my love. The champagne is waiting. It's Moët et Chandon; let me pour you a glass."

"Tamaki, no!" She pulled her hand free of his and stormed off a few paces, only to stop and set her things down on the ground in front of her. Tamping down her impatience, she went back to him and took his hands in hers. "Look Tamaki, this -" she gestured to the orchard, "-it's nice and all, but you're missing the point. A picnic is where we sit outside on a blanket _on the ground_ , eat some food, and enjoy the scenery and each other. It's more about the company and not about fancy tableware. About getting caught up in the moment, you know?" She gave him a meaningful look, smiling a moment later when she saw a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

Turning to the butler, she said, "I'm sorry, but um, would you mind if we said we _wouldn't_ need you tonight?" The man nodded, a hint of a smile peeking out from beneath his sombre moustache. Before he left, he spread Haruhi's blanket out for her in front of the table then discreetly disappeared.

She led them over to the blanket, and after setting the basket aside, she cupped Tamaki's face in her hands. "All this - I don't need it. I don't want you to be _the prince_. Just be _my prince_ , ok?" With that, she leaned up and kissed him, her arms sliding around his neck as she pressed herself ever closer.

"I can do that." Tamaki tightened his hold and as he returned her kiss, he understood what she meant.


End file.
